Trekky Crossover
by black sapphire dragon
Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt and his crew find there way into another galaxy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my second story and I'm really hoping you guys review it. You don't really need to have watched any star trek movie or andromeda movies, but it would help you understand a bit more. Tell me what you think **

**Chapter 1**

Captain Dylan Hunt stared out his window into space. His dream for a new commonwealth seemed to perish after his encounter with Trance's people. He looked around his room, and the photos that still hung on the walls; all the faces of his crew and friends from his past gaze at him. Every time he sees them, is a reminder that he doesn't belong here. After he was sucked into that black whole, he lost everything and everyone dear to him.

His train of thought was interrupted by andromeda, rommi, the ai form of the ship. She looked so real with her short, brown hair and short outfits. She was the only other person to time travel into the future with him. "Yes rommi?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir" she said so formally, like she always had. "But we have received a message from the emperor of Lantac."

"And what can we do for the emperor?" asked the captain as casually as he could. Since he had become a high guard officer, hunt had learnt to not trust the Lantacians. They are brutal, self-righteous and they won't do anything unless it involved something of value to them.

"He has heard about our mission and is interested to hear what we have to offer." Rommi continued to stand at attention and waited for hunts reply.

Just the thought of having a slimy Lantacian anywhere near a ship as rare as hunt's, gave him shivers down his back.

Dylan sighed and looked at rommi. "I know this commonwealth is meant to include everyone, but the Lantacs?" He pictured their slimy faces. The Lantacs may have the same basic shape as humans, but that's where the resemblances stop. These people have cat like eyes and blue scales instead of skin. They have sharp teeth and claws that are sharpened every day.

"Dylan, they…" but before rommi could say another word, the ship's 'temporary' first officer walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Dylan, we have a problem." She was looking down at her report and didn't bother to look up. Her dusty blonde hair covered her expression.

She looked up quickly when there was no answer, to find two sets of eyes on her. "What?"

Dylan sighed and shook his head. "nothing." He looked up at his first officer. "So what's the problem Becca?"

"We received this message" Becca handed the report pad over to Dylan as she spoke. "It seems you're not the only person to make it to this time period."

Dylan played the message.

On the screen was a high guard officer, but not someone Dylan knew. He watched as sparks few in the background. "Help. We are the star ship Akira from the commonwealth," Cried the high guard. "Please help us. We're under attack from the …" The message ended before he could finish.

Both Becca and Rommi looked at Dylan's expression. "What do you think?" asked rommi.

Dylan continued to just stare at the pad. "How far away are these coordinates?" He looks up at Becca, his eyes wide with hope.

Becca took the pad off Dylan and examined it for a while. "I'd say it would take about an hour." She looked up at Dylan. "But by that time Dylan, they…"

"We still have to try." Dylan left the room and made his way to the bridge with Rommi and Becca following.

"Tyr, take us on root for the Akira." Ordered Dylan as he entered the bridge.

Tyr stood at his post with his long, dark brown hair in a ponytail down his back. His muscles flexed as he moved to punch in the coordinates.

"I don't see why you bother captain." Said Tyr in his normal, down putting way. "They're probably going to be dead by the time we reach them."

"See Tyr," Dylan didn't want to think of that possibility. The thought just hurt. "If there is a chance, to have just one more high guard ship to help us, I'm willing to take that chance." With that, they were on there way through the slip stream.

Dylan left the bridge and headed to the basketball court. He has talked to people from his past before, but none turned out the way he wished. He tried to get them to join his corse, to restart the commonwealth. This may be a chance to have some back up or else…

He picked up the basketball and threw it towards the hoop. Miss. He continued, every time missing the hoop.

Rev. Ben, a holy man from the most deadly species in the universe, entered the room. "Is something wrong Dylan?" He stood their in his orange cloak that covered his brown, hairy body.

Dylan held the ball still in his hands and looked at the Magog. "Rev," he looked everywhere but at the magog, and forced a smile on his face. "Why does something have to be up if I'm having a bad game?"

Rev. Ben sighed and sat at the end of a high garden bed and sighed. Dylan knew Rev was not going to leave until Dylan talked to him. He sighed and went to sit next the Rev. "ok," he said. "I'm a little worried this trip will be as helpful as the last few times we met other high guards."

Previously, there has been many times where andromeda found other high guard ships or officers. The ship is still in bad shape from all the fights that were caused. The crew was not fit mentally for another let down. Or was that just Dylan?

After a few moments of silence, Rev spoke up. "Not everything is going to turn out the way you plan. All things are here to test you and make you stronger"

"Well, we would definitely be stronger with a few more ships to help."

Rev smirked. "Yes, but some times you just need strength on the inside to really live."

"Dylan," said Rommi over InaCom. "We've reached our destination."

**So there's the story for you. You haven't met the whole crew yet, but I'm getting there slowly. Tell me what you think. Be as brutal as you want but I'm hoping to get at least 5 reviews for this story. Please help. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Thanx to all the people who have read my story, reviewed, and added to their fav stories list. Sorry this has taken me a month to write. Hope you like this chapter as well **

**Chapter 2**

"On screen" said Dylan as he walked to his command post.

"I'm not reading any ships in the vicinity." Trance said.

Trance's gold face looked up at the captain. "There's nothing out there." She pushed her strawberry coloured hair out of her face to show the worry on her face.

The crew on the bridge just stared at Trance for a few moments.

"What do you mean 'nothing out there'?" said Dylan.

"I mean, there's no ships, no debris… nothing."

"But…"

"There is a possibility…"

Dylan looked up at Trance. "Which is?" If there was one thing Dylan knew for sure about Trance, it's that Trance has the powers to see, and even change, the future.

"I think we have arrived in another universe."

"How is that possible?" cried Becca.

A hologram of Andromeda Appeared. "It's not. But I am sure this is not where the Akira was. Senses show this is not anywhere that is charted."

Dylan sighed. "Becca, can you get us out of here?"

"I'm sorry captain, but it is very difficult for me to find a slip point." Rommi explained. "Even if we did find one, we have no way of telling where it will end up."

"Fine, we'll vote. Who would like to leave and take our chances of getting out of here, raise your hand?"

Dylan's hand went up as he spoke. No one else showed any sign of sided with Dylan. Dylan waited and glared at Rommi until she finally gave in.

"Don't you love democracy?" Dylan smiled as he gave the order to find a slip point.

"Dylan, we've tried everywhere." Becca got down from her position in the slip stream chair. "It's hopeless."

Dylan ignored Becca and continued to type thing into andromeda. "Andromeda, scan this area again. Maybe we missed something."

Once again, andromeda appeared on screen. "Scanning… negative."

"Dylan" A man appeared next to andromeda on screen. He face was covered in ash and his blond spiky hair was blown back.

"What happened, Harper?" Becca laughed at the sight of the ship's engineer.

"Hahaha, Very funny Becca." Harper rolled his eyes and looked over at Dylan. "Dylan, we need to find a sun to get some energy for andromeda. She's running low. I think something about this universe cause's her to use more energy than normal."

"Ok, Mr Harper. You heard him Becca; get us to the nearest sun." Dylan glared at her, until she had stopped smirking.

Andromeda replaced Harpers black face again and calculated the distance between them and the nearest sun. "The closest sun is 5minutes away. I have 20 minutes of remaining power." She smiled and disappeared once more.

Becca Typed in the coordinates and they were off, but not for long. Andromeda had calculated for the wrong universe. With in 3 minutes, she was dead in water. All the lights went out all over the ship. Life support and com signals were off line. Fortunately, Rommi had her own power supply and had not shut down.

"Rommi, I thought you said it would take another 20 minutes before this happens" Dylan walked up to her. He could only just see her tanned skin in the dull light from the sun through the window.

Rommi pursed her lips and looked up at her captain. "I'm sorry captain, but to fly through this universe takes more energy out of me than I had calculated."

"Are any systems on?"

There was a chorus of "no's" around the room as everyone checked for a flicker of life.

"Now what?" Becca ask no one in particular. "We're dead in space." She threw her hands in the air before she thumped her hand on the control panel where she stood.

All of a sudden, Dylan Looked up, eyes wide. "Rommi, are you able to open the bay doors?"

There was silence as Rommi checked. "Sorry captain, but all systems are down. There is no way for me to open them."

"Dam"

"What were you thinking Dylan?" Becca asked

"If we can get the maru out of the docking bay, we can pull the Andromeda towards the sun. Rommi, how much air do we have left?"

"1 hour"

"Dylan," Tyr had stayed so quiet, Dylan had forgotten he was there until now. "Didn't you say about a button on the outside of Andromeda that will open the bay doors?"

Everyone looked, first at him, then at Dylan.

"Yes, I forgot about that." Dylan stood there, thinking aloud. "If we can get someone out there…"

At that same moment, there was a knock on the door. "Ah guys? Can I come in?"

Tyr walked over to the heavy metal doors and pride them open to let a small Harper through. "What happened? I thought we had another 20 minutes before andromeda shuts down." Harper looked around at everyone smiling at him. Except Tyr, of cause. "What?"

Dylan took a step towards Harper. "Mr Harper, We've got a job for you."

"Does it involve food or girls?" he asked hopefully.

"nope"

**There's chapter 2 for you. Thanx for reading**

**To get more reviews, I'm not going to post the next chapter till I have at least 5 reviews.**

**Thanx**

**Black saphire dragon Xoxo**


End file.
